recuerdo de un pasado nunca antes visto
by X.ZEBA13
Summary: ella estaba ahi parada no podia aser nada , su amigo fue derrotado , sus abilidades eran inutiles en ese momento , solo quedaba una cosa esperar su muerte


**hola les traigo esta historia disculpen si empieza muy abrunta sin explicasiones despues pondre un prologo de lo que sucedia antes**

**pd : los personajes de bleach no me pertenencen**

1- esperanza y fe

nuestra historia comienza en el instante que dos jovenes , sostenian una batalla con un ser con un poder , desgarrador

-no puedo aser nada - decia una joven de ojos violetas o azulados , con una estatura baja y pelo negro

-correr no sirve de nada - se escuchada una voz con tono de un asesino , que se acercaba a gran velocidad ,

ella estaba ahi parada no podia aser nada , su amigo fue derrotado , sus abilidades eran inutiles en ese momento ,

-es demasiado rapido , no podre evadirlo me va a matar , hasta aqui llege - decia ella con todas sus esperanzas muertas .

en ese momento el asesino estaba ha unos centimetros de su cuello ,

-perder la fe , es lo ultimo que pierde uno o no - decia una voz calmada y relagada que. el con la punta de su dedo detubo el filo del arma del enemgo

-tu - decia la voz malvada

-porque tu nos ayudas ? - la joven lo miraba con sorpresa

-no lo ise porque , queria salvaros , lo ise porque YA ME CANSE DE ESTO ! , decia el hombre con su puño destruyo el arma del enemigo

-haora nos traicionas , esto ellos lo sabran -decia el ser que se alegaba - me hubieras dejado aser mi trabajo hubiera sido mas facil todo

-no entiendes lo que ellos me hicieron , no se los perdonare nunca -decia la voz del hombre - haora en adelante me conoseran como ANDONORIUS NIFER "EL TERROR DE LOS LUNAC

- maldito tracionaste a los que te acoguieron como su hijo -decia la vos del asesino .

- lo que le hicistes a esos dos es imperdonable ,! eso no es justicia ! - el hombre miraba a la joven

-lo siento por no ayudaros , realmente lo siento - en ese momento el hombre le dio un golpe a la joven durmiendola - no quiero que veas esto incluso alguien como tu, que ha visto muchas cosas en su vida , terrorificas que marcarian a cualquiera , pero lo que voy a aser no cabe en la logica de una persona ,

-que planeas a ser , soy indestructible me regenero mas rapido , sabes muy bien que te supero - decia el ser que usaba una garras en forma de oz , -sera inutil en tu forma te derrotare facilmente ,- una risa se plasmo en su orrible rostro

- jajajaj creete tus propias estupideses , no sabes que yo tambien rompi mis cadenas -decia el , se estaba llenando de un aura azul

-haora veras la transformacion que acabo con skacher

en ese momento un joven de pelo naranjo tirado en el piso con un cuerpo totalmente dañado , el sostenia una espada negra con un simbolo , alzo su cabeza en un esfuerzo para mirara a los dos seres , pero en especial asu compañera con la que habia llegado a ese lugar

-r... k... - se desplomo en ese momento el pelinaranjo

una joven en ese momento abrio de a poco sus pestañas ,miro , estaba en un cuarto , en una cama grande estaba acostada , parecia una mansion gigantesca era un hermoso cuarto con una vista hermosa

-donde estoi -decia la pelinegra - " fue un sueño todo " , ella se paraba de la cama

-ya depertaste -decia una voz que ella reconocio en el momento

-tu ! - decia ella con impresion

ella vio a un joven con cabello negro ojos azules una estatura de un metro setenta , su miraba era desfiante a cualquier enemigo , pero a su vez era pasifica para el que fuera su aliado ,

-dormiste un buen rato - decia la el hombre en tono amigable -perdona por lo que ise -,

-no es nada Gracia por ayudarnos , pense que no nos ayudarias - ella en ese momento al decir eso recordo a su compañero

-donde esta el -decia con un tono de voz con precupacion la plinegra

-hablas del joven que estaba contigo , esta en la otra habitacion . señalaba con el dedo -sigueme

ella lo siguio pero una pregunta le venian en su mente "porque el los habia ayudado , si el al principio iba matarlos a los dos , Ella lo siguio aquel hombre , caminaron por un lugar que era mas grande que en la mansion en la que ella habia vivido ,caminaron hasta llegat a una puerta de madera fina

-el en este momento el esta iconsiente , el lo que mas nesecita es descansar , la pelea lo dejo muy mal herido - decia el hombre abriendo la puerta

En ese momento el abrio la puerta y vio al pelinaranja con un repirador en su boca y vendas en todo su cuerpo , ella se aserco mirando lo que habia sucedido . ella se sentia debil como no pudo reaccionar , como ella llego a pensar en morir todo en su mente lle asia sentirse una molestia

-gracias por todo no sabia lo que hubieramos echo si no hubiera aparecido - decia la pelinegra en tono de desanimo

-no es nada , disculpa si no me he presentado mi nombre es Andoroniud NIFER - decia aquel hombre

-el mio es Kuchiki rukia - decia la joven con una sonrisa leve

-el gusto es mio , los dejare solo - nifer se aserco a la puerta para dejarlos solos

-espera - decia la pelinegra -porque nos ayudaste pense que tu mision era no intervenir solo dejar que aquel ser nos matara por que lo isiste - ella lo miraba a los ojos

-lo ise por que me canse de ver sufrir a la gente , solo eso te puedo decir - en ese momento nifer cerro la puerta yendose de ese lugar .

en su mente un pelinaranja recordaba el momento que peleaba con aquel ser ,"no pude ser mas fuerte que ese ser , aunque hubiera utilizado todo mi poder no pude contra el , no pude protegerla por mi culpa casi muere " - continuas asi de cobarde rey - decia una voz maligna

en ese momento el estaba en su mundo interno un lugar donde los edificios estaban en horizontal ,

-te has vuelto mas debil solo un poco mas y yo sere el rey - decia el ser que tenia la misma apariensia que el joven , solo que el era completamente blanco y sus ojos tenian un amarillo oscuro que rodeaba la iris del ojo ,

-has dejado que pertubaran nuestro mundo - decia el peliblanco

-¿de que hablas? - decia el pelinaranja

-mmsdimfrreimfre-decia el peliblanco ,

-¿que sucede no puedo escucharte ? -decia el pelinaranja

en ese momento el no podia escuchar la voz del ser blanco , el mundo interno de el en ese momento se desmoronaba ,

"nifer me las pagaras . haun no he muerto solo me estoi preparando para aserte sufrir " todo se volvio oscuro despues de eso ,

-tu! -el pelinaranja gritaba en su mente .

ella estaba en el cuarto, en el que habia estado miraba por la ventana la linda vista que tenia , habia dejado al pelinaranjo en su cuarto adejarlo descansar .

-este lugar tiene una paz increible no se compara con nada -decia la pelinegra

-haunque.. ese nifer tenia una tristesa en su rostro , como si nunca hubiera sido feliz -decia ella asi misma . -deberia investigar un poco mas , para saber quien el es , en realidad .

estuvo un buen rato despues revisando el cuarto , al parecer tenian cuadros con la foto de una mujer , su aspecto fisico era hermoso al parecer su cara estaba en cada foto que uno encontrara en ese lugar , -que hermosa mujer - decia la pelinegra ,

salio de su cuarto para recorrer ese lugar , al parecer nifer no se encontraba en ese lugar , bajo y recorrio el lugar era una mega mansion lo tenia todo , incluso eso no era lo mas hermoso , si no su hermosa estructura , era digno de llamarse mansion ,

largo ratos mirando el lugar hasta que encontro una puerta la cual tenia una perilla roja -ella intento abrirla , pero no pudo , sus intentos eran fallidos ,

ella sabia que no debia entrar , no podia invadir la privasidad , pero ha ella tambien le inundo la duda , ¿quien era ese nifer? ,¿que queria de nosotros ? ,¿porque nos ayudo ? , toda esas fueron motivos suficientes para aserlo

tomo su mano y con una leve utilizacion de kidou pudo forzar la perrilla

al entrar al cuarto nunca se imagino lo que veria quien pensaria ,

que este era un santuario de recuerdo , llenos de fotografias de recuerdos y cartar

pero eso a ella no le impresiono , si no que de entre tantas fotos ,

habia una que tenia una imagen pelculiar la tomo con las manos y la miro ,

-no pu..e..d..e ser , soy... yo -

continuara

es el primero dejen sus comentarios y opiniones acepto cualquiera


End file.
